ECHless in California
by Whoandwhy
Summary: (Based on a reality where Jon didn't leave Game Grumps) When Arin finally decides to confess his passion for Jon, he finds out Jon has someone else in mind!
1. ECHless in California

Hello everyone. I decided to give the world this atrocious thing. Its got an Alternate end if you dont like this one.

Please be aware that this was just a silly thing, we all know DanxArin is the ultimate Grump OTP.

It was a normal Grumpisode, Jon was finishing up another story, and arin was giggling like a schoolgirl, for today was the day.

"And that's when the 8 other women I picked up from the bar left. None of them looked at my penis either..." Jon jokingly sighed.

"Well, next time on Game Grumps, maybe I'll look at your penis Jon...maybe." Arin signed off, as he slowly turned to face Jon. Jon looked at him with a childish smirk on his face.

"Hey Aaaaarin. Whatcha doooooooing?" He asked, making his ECH noise.

Arin sighed, and rested his hand on Jon's crotch. "Jon, I...I...I love you."

In that moment, Jon turned away from his friend, and finally told the truth to him. "Arin. I'm in love with Barry, I was going to tell him today...I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this."

Arin's dream of having a loving relationship with Jon were crushed by that one sentence. It had suddenly felt like the world was weighing down on Arin. He was heartbroken, he sighed glumly and left the room. "Oh, o-okay then Jon. Good luck with...Barry."

Jon finally worked up the courage to tell Barry his feelings. There he sat alone, editing the latest Grumpisode. The way he worked in Adobe Premier made Jon hot, but this was no time to feel flustered. Jon swallowed his fear, and snatched a lilac from a nearby flower vase. "Uh, hey, Barry."

Barry swiveled around in his office chair to face Jon, Barry's kind face only contributed to Jon's increasing nervousness. "B-B-Barry, I wanted to tell you something..." He held out the flower, and just as Jon's face turned as red as a tomato, Barry spoke up.

Barry knew that this was the perfect moment.

"Jon, I didnt know you felt the same way...I'm so glad we both like lilacs!" Barry exclaimed, taking in the sweet smell of lilac mixed with Jon's sweat.

"No, Barry, I wanted to say that I-I-I love you." Jon was dripping with sweat now, Barry saw the sincerity in his eyes. He knew he felt the same way, but had been hiding it all along.

Just then, Arin burst in to the room, "NO! Jon, I love you more than Barry, cant you see we we're meant to be together!?" Arin got on his knees and opened a box, a gold ring with the word ECH engraved into the outside of it. Barry was shocked and appalled that Arin would attempt to win over Jon with petty gifts.

"Jon, dont let Arin fool you with this garbage ring! Our love is worth so much more!" Barry pulled out a stuffed bear with the very same word knit into the chest, ECH. Jon was torn between two sides of his heart, he had spent so many hours with Arin, joking and laughing. But he felt so fond of Barry and his beard...his, sweet, succulent beard.

"I have an idea! I'll fight you for Jon's love Barry!" Arin spat, scowling at Barry as he pointed to the secret cage room that the Grump Headquarters had. The two took Jon to the room, giving him a front row seat to the ring. First out, was Arin in his tight, red, raptor unitard. Barry came in last, wearing a tight, light pink, unicorn unitard. The wrestling match was brutal, the two leapt on top of each other playing dirty. Barry pulled nipple twists, Arin ticked Barry and yanked his earlobes. Eventually it came to the end of the match, both of them were worn out, and all it was going to take was one more good nipple twist or noogie, when Arin tackled Barry and pulled the horn on his suit off, causing the recoil to slap Barry in the head. Barry was out cold, and Jon was astonished by his man.

"A-Arin, I didnt know you had it in you! And to think, I almost fell for that wimp Barry!" Jon shouted, tightly hugging Arin.

"You know what, I never said I wouldnt look at your penis Jon...so why dont we?" Arin replied, leading Jon to the bedroom.

The rest is all up to you. The ECH.


	2. Alternate ECHding

It was a normal Grumpisode, Jon was finishing up another story, and arin was giggling like a schoolgirl, for today was the day.

"And that's when the 8 other women I picked up from the bar left. None of them looked at my penis either..." Jon jokingly sighed.

"Well, next time on Game Grumps, maybe I'll look at your penis Jon...maybe." Arin signed off, as he slowly turned to face Jon. Jon looked at him with a childish smirk on his face.

"Hey Aaaaarin. Whatcha doooooooing?" He asked, making his ECH noise.

Arin sighed, and rested his hand on Jon's crotch. "Jon, I...I...I love you."

In that moment, Jon turned away from his friend, and finally told the truth to him. "Arin. I'm in love with Barry, I was going to tell him today...I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this."

Arin's dream of having a loving relationship with Jon were crushed by that one sentence. It had suddenly felt like the world was weighing down on Arin. He was heartbroken, he sighed glumly and left the room. "Oh, o-okay then Jon. Good luck with...Barry."

Jon finally worked up the courage to tell Barry his feelings. There he sat alone, editing the latest Grumpisode. The way he worked in Adobe Premier made Jon hot, but this was no time to feel flustered. Jon swallowed his fear, and snatched a lilac from a nearby flower vase. "Uh, hey, Barry."

Barry swiveled around in his office chair to face Jon, Barry's kind face only contributed to Jon's increasing nervousness. "B-B-Barry, I wanted to tell you something..." He held out the flower, and just as Jon's face turned as red as a tomato, Barry spoke up.

Barry knew that this was the perfect moment.

"Jon, I didnt know you felt the same way...I'm so glad we both like lilacs!" Barry exclaimed, taking in the sweet smell of lilac mixed with Jon's sweat.

"No, Barry, I wanted to say that I-I-I love you." Jon was dripping with sweat now, Barry saw the sincerity in his eyes. He knew he felt the same way, but had been hiding it all along.

Just then, Arin burst in to the room, "NO! Jon, I love you more than Barry, cant you see we we're meant to be together!?" Arin got on his knees and opened a box, a gold ring with the word ECH engraved into the outside of it. Barry was shocked and appalled that Arin would attempt to win over Jon with petty gifts.

"Jon, dont let Arin fool you with this garbage ring! Our love is worth so much more!" Barry pulled out a stuffed bear with the very same word knit into the chest, ECH. Jon was torn between two sides of his heart, he had spent so many hours with Arin, joking and laughing. But he felt so fond of Barry and his beard...his, sweet, succulent beard.

"I have an idea! I'll fight you for Jon's love Barry!" Arin spat, scowling at Barry as he pointed to the secret cage room that the Grump Headquarters had. The two took Jon to the room, giving him a front row seat to the ring. First out, was Arin in his tight, red, raptor unitard. Barry came in last, wearing a tight, light pink, unicorn unitard. The wrestling match was brutal, the two leapt on top of each other playing dirty. Barry pulled nipple twists, Arin ticked Barry and yanked his earlobes. Eventually it came to the end of the match, both of them were worn out, and all it was going to take was one more good nipple twist or noogie, when Barry tackled Arin and pulled the head off of his suit, leaving an opening where Barry could easily noogie Arin to the point of K.O'ing him. Arin was out cold, and Jon was astonished by his man.

"B-B-Barry, I didnt know you had it in you! And to think, I almost fell for that wimp Arin!" Jon shouted, tightly hugging Barry.

"You wana go do a little different kind of wrestling Jon?" Barry replied, leading Jon to the bedroom.

The rest is all up to you. The ECH.


End file.
